One Day We Will Be Remembered
by TheSummerNightingale
Summary: A collection of Dramione drabbles inspired by Taylor Swift songs.
1. Wishful Dreaming

**Written for Hogwarts Speed Drabble - Prompts:** _Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, violent, giggle_

 **Word Count: 566 without A/N**

* * *

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

 _probably mindless dreaming,_

 _but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

 **Back to December, Taylor Swift**

* * *

Hermione had known for years that Draco Malfoy was insolent and spoiled, but she'd never labeled him as particularly _violent_.

Yet in a mere three minutes, he had all but destroyed his own study room. Books lay overturned where he'd swept them off the desk. His chair still tilted precariously against the wall when he'd stood abruptly and knocked over his glass of water. He had wasted three perfectly good quills in his fury, and held one in his hand now as he waved it in her face.

"I can't permit this! I cannot permit this!"

"You can't stop it, either," Hermione said as she rubbed her temples. "For heaven's sake, Malfoy -"

"I allowed them to be acquaintances," he continued, looking a bit deranged if she was to be honest. "I even let him become friends with that - that girl! - and Potter's son -"

" _That girl_ is my daughter, and Harry's son's name is Albus -"

" - and I let him _visit Potter's house_ during the Christmas holidays, but if I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have allowed any of it!" _Snap_. The broken halves of the beautiful quill clattered onto the table with the rest.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Your son," she said in clipped tones, "is a hundred times more open minded than you are."

" _I_ would be a hundred times more open minded if it was anybody but _her_!"

Hermione instantly rose from her seat and took a menacing step toward him. "Did you call me here today so that you could insult my daughter? Because if that's the case, I'm leaving this instant before I lose control and hex you. I'll even take Rose with me!"

"If it was anybody else," Draco said wildly, apparently not listening to her, "I would consider it more, especially since Scorpius seems to… Well, in any case, I _would_ be open minded, as you said. I'd even accept Potter's son!" He hastily added, "Of course, after long deliberation -"

"So think about _this_ longer, because it's actually happening!" Hermione hissed at him. "My daughter and your son are _in love_ with each other. Are you really going to deny their happiness?"

She had known what he would say in response even before she'd opened her mouth to speak, but the words still hit her with the force of a hippogriff.

"Didn't they deny ours?"

Neither spoke for a long time. Hermione felt sure that he was reliving distant memories just as she was, but she could not allow herself to think of the nights spent at the Ministry and the way they'd helped each other heal wounds inflicted by the war when no one else could…

From below, in the Malfoy Manor drawing room, Rose and Scorpius's giggles drifted up to Draco's study. They were both unaware of what was going on upstairs - unaware and uncaring, Hermione knew, because they were blissfully stuck in their own world together. _Twenty years ago, that had been…_

She cleared her throat and stared at Malfoy, who had put his head in his hands. "I think you'll find," she said quietly, "that that should give you all the more reason to accept them."

His response came so quickly, she knew it was what he'd meant to say all along. "Why should I? She's the daughter of the one person I couldn't have."


	2. Our Kind of Rush

**Written for Hogwarts Speed Drabble: Prompts -** " _Eat your peas and be quiet", "I said I was sorry!" and "bell"._

 **Word Count: 516 without A/N**

* * *

 _Breaking down and coming undone,_

 _it's a roller coaster kind of rush_

 _And I never knew I could feel that much, and_ _that's_

 **The Way I Loved You, Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Draco, eat Scorpius's peas, he doesn't like them."

Draco Malfoy knelt and prodded at a little green pea on his son's plate. He frowned. "Why should _I_ eat them? He's sick, aren't these things good for him?"

Hermione glared at him. "Yes, he's _sick_. If he hardly eats them when he's in a good mood, he's certainly not going to eat them now."

"Fine, we can give throw them out later -"

"No! Eat your peas and be quiet."

"They're not _mine_ ," he was quick to point out. Draco ran a hand through his blond hair. "Look, I know you're still angry -"

" _You nearly killed Crookshanks_. I should think that I have the right to be angry with you!"

"And I said I was sorry! Merlin, what else do you want from me?"

Hermione glared at him out of the corners of her eyes and promptly left the room without another comment. Draco let out a long breath of frustration as he followed her down the hallway to their son's nursery room.

"I didn't mean to try to kill it. I was just trying to put that stupid bell on him!"

"Well you almost choked him," she snapped.

" _Almost_. But I _didn't_."

"Why on earth," Hermione hissed, spinning to face him as they entered the last room in the hallway, "were you even trying to put on that bell on Crooks? It was half his size -"

"I was going to shrink it once it got on -"

"And you couldn't do that _before_ you nearly killed him?"

He frowned. "Well, the thought occurred to me after it all happened."

"And that's exactly why I'm angry at you!"

Hermione shut Scorpius's door in Draco's face. He stood outside the nursery, scoffing. It wasn't like he'd been intending to kill the vile beast. If anything, the cat had been trying to kill him; the angry red scratches on his arms were enough proof of that.

The door opened again, and before Hermione could interrupt him, he rushed to say, "I was trying to liven him up, if you must know. That thing has an uncanny knack for sneaking up on people, and I thought the bell might help."

She glared at him but didn't speak, which was a good sign.

"That thing - Crookshanks, I mean - _scratched_ me, if that makes you feel any better. And he's not dead, either."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "And?"

"And what?"

"You're?" she prompted.

He rolled his eyes. "And I'm _sorry_. Happy?"

Hermione was suppressing a smile, he could see it on her face and in her eyes. Not for the first time, Draco thought she would've fit surprisingly well into Slytherin.

"Enough," she said, and turned loftily. "Now go eat your peas."

"They're not mine," he reminded her, but, snorting, he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I actually do apologize about the cat. It's just that I didn't realize how weak he actually was -"

"Oh, shut up. You're the one who got his arms all scratched up."


	3. Enough Proof

**Written for Hogwarts Speed Drabble - Prompts:** " _I hate snow", ocean, "Why shouldn't I?"_

 **Word Count: 594 without A/N**

* * *

 _He says look up_

 _And your shoulders brush_

 _No proof, one touch_

 _You felt enough_

 **You Are In Love, Taylor Swift**

* * *

"I hate snow." Draco Malfoy glowered at the head of bushy brown hair in front of him. The frazzled curls were speckled with bits of winter's first snowfall, and he had the distinct urge to reach out and brush them away.

"You can't possibly hate snow," Hermione said without turning to him. This only infuriated him more, on the account that he'd only expected her to at least walk next to him, since he'd gone through the trouble of finding her at the library. "Lighten up, Malfoy."

"Lighten up? _Me_? You're the one that I had to drag out here because you were too busy _studying_."

"So you shouldn't be complaining now, hm?" Again, she did not turn to him, and the fact that she was more interested in the snow than him was, well, annoying.

He smirked and decided to employ some of his Slytherin strategies. Maybe then she would finally stop staring at the goddamn snow. Merlin. He should have brought her to an empty classroom or something instead.

He wiped the smirk off his face and said nonchalantly, "Fine. I'm going back in, then."

He watched in satisfaction as she spun around, her brown eyes wide. "Why?" she demanded, stomping back to where he stood.

Draco looked down at the Gryffindor for a few seconds, but had to tear his eyes away lest she notice him drinking in her every feature. He said to a vague spot above her head, "Well, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, why would you? It's so nice out here."

He was drawn once more to her eyes, imploring as always with a touch of playfulness that had only appeared after he'd dragged her from the library.

Draco cleared his throat. "It's getting dark," he said, rather lamely. "And I don't like snow."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe you."

"You don't _believe_ \- Granger, whether you believe me or not is none of my concern - OI!"

The snowball hit his face right at the mouth, and Hermione snorted as Draco struggled to spit out the snow. After a moment, he straightened himself and brushed off the final clumps of snow from his robes before glaring at the amused Gryffindor.

"There was a time that I actually thought you might be innocent," he growled, advancing towards her.

She raised her eyebrows as she stepped backwards. "I must say, I've never thought the same about you." Her back hit a tree and she stood in place as Draco approached her.

His fingers reached out and touched her Gryffindor tie. "You should have been sorted into Slytherin."

He reached her then, and pinned her to the tree with his hands on either side of her shoulder. She was shorter than him, and her face was only level with his chest.

"Look up," he said quietly, and their eyes met.

A torrent of complex emotions, enough to fill an ocean of thoughts, seemed to fill the inches between them as grey eyes met brown. For a moment, neither dared to breathe and both allowed themselves to wonder when enemies had morphed into acquaintances after the war to friends to two who could feel this connected with a single light touch on Hermione's shoulder by Draco's hand…

"Payback," Draco smirked. And he promptly tossed a ball of snow onto the stunned Gryffindor's face.

They spent the rest of the evening embroiled in perhaps Hogwarts' most spectacular snowball fight. Neither mentioned that intimate moment, those silent few seconds. Neither had to. What they'd both felt was enough, at least, for the time being.


End file.
